The technique disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel.
Conventionally, a lens barrel has been configured such that a frame-shaped member or a cylindrical member configured to directly or indirectly hold a lens(es) moves in an optical axis direction to move the lens(es) in the optical axis direction.
In each of lens barrels described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-186192 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-204563, a gear part is formed at a rear end of an outer circumferential surface of a drive frame formed with cam grooves. The gear part of the drive frame is engaged with a drive gear of a fixed frame. In such a state, when a zoom motor is operated, drive force of the zoom motor is transmitted to the gear part of the drive frame through the drive gear. As a result, the drive frame is rotatably driven. While the drive frame is rotating relative to the fixed frame and is moving in an optical axis direction, a lens(es) is moving in the optical axis direction.